


Hetalia Drabble Collection

by JustMakeLeftTurns



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, Family, Fortune Telling, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, lietpol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMakeLeftTurns/pseuds/JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: A few drabbles and oneshots I wrote a couple of years ago on tumblr.Chapter One: LietPol - "Hands"Chapter Two: Romania and America - "Stereotypes"Chapter Three: Romania and Moldova - "Fortune-Telling"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: LietPol  
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> A bit of a Poland character study through Lithuania's eyes.

What Lithuania loved most about Poland were his hands. They spoke louder than any of the blond’s words ever did. Like when Poland puts on a brave face in public, speaking loudly and confidently, his hands are on his waist, fingers just a bit too tight on his body, slightly twitching in an effort to keep calm. Or, if they’re not on his waist, they’re behind his back, clenching and unclenching. Or he plays with his hair, or with a pencil – anything to keep his hands busy. When Poland smiles brightly and says ridiculous things, everyone tends to forget that he’s shy and nervous. But not Lithuania, who has learned to watch the other man’s hands.

When Poland tries to downplay something that happened, he appears so calm and collected – like the first time he and Lithuania met. But his hands are always doing something – holding tightly onto the arm of his chair, supporting his chin while trying to appear nonchalant, twisting ever so slightly in his lap like a child who feels guilty or upset.

When he tries to be angry, he keeps his hands on his waist, or otherwise crosses his arms to hide their shaking. When he’s actually angry, he gets quiet but his hands will be tapping on his legs or on the table.

When he tells Lithuania he loves him, hands touch hand, cheek, arm. When Poland initiates a kiss, his hands are on Lithuania’s back, shaking slightly but holding firmly. Or they cup his face, thumbs rubbing gently on cheeks. When Lithuania initiates a kiss, Poland’s hands are on his arms or in his hair, holding tightly but not too tightly, as if afraid to let go.

Lithuania loved Poland’s hands most when they were intertwined with his.


	2. Stereotypes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Romania and America
> 
> I got tired of all the vampire!Romania fics. This is my response to them.

"Dude! What's with the fangs! Wait a minute-" America pauses dramatically, eyes narrowed. "Are you a vampire?"

Romania feels frustration and anger bubble in his chest. No I'm not, he wants to scream. He's been asked time and time again. It's never been funny, not in all his years of living. He thinks of his own people being wary of him. He thinks of years of solitude – emotionally if not physically – because no one trusted him.

"Haha! That makes sense, right?" America blabs on. Romania's stomach sinks. He knows what comes next. "Dracula and all that!"

Romania thinks of Vlad the Impaler, of the cruelty and slaughter but also of the good that came of his rule. He knows his people think the man a hero, but it's been centuries; times have changed. He has a bit of a different view than people might expect. His views differ from his people's, which often brings on a headache. No, he's not proud like he should be, but he can't bring himself to hate the man, either.

He pushes away these thoughts, hides his clenched hands behind his back. He answers America in neither confirmation nor denial, knowing that people will think and say and spread what they want. Although he speaks with a light tone, his eyes are cold and his smile is tight.

"You are certainly not the first to ask that."


	3. Fortune-Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Romania and Moldova  
> Genre: Family
> 
> I never really see a lot of fics with Romania telling the future with tarot cards, only about him either being a vampire or doing magic and spells. That plus my weakness for brotherly bonding inspired me to write this. Please note that while I did try to be accurate with the tarot card reading, I really don’t know anything about how it works.

Moldova is at the physical age of three when he first sees Romania using his tarot cards. He tilts his head and watches as the older nation draws a card and places it beside the previous two. He sees the pictures and, curiosity steering him, ventures closer until his toes almost touch the cards.

Romania snatches the cards away. “Careful, little brother,” he teases. “You’ll get a papercut on your foot.”

Moldova stretches a pudgy hand towards the deck that Romania pulls just out of his reach. Moldova whines and pouts. “What they?” he asks.

Romania winks at him and stands. “Magic.” He puts the cards in his pocket and then lifts Moldova onto his hip. “Well, more like fortune telling, but it’s so much more mysterious to say magic, don’t you think?”

Moldova giggles. “Yeah! Magic! Magic!”  
\---  
Moldova is at the physical age of five when he asks Romania to tell his future. Romania looks stricken and places a hand over his pocket without a thought.

“Ah, wouldn’t you rather watch me hex Hungary instead? Or make a good luck charm for you, perhaps?”

Moldova might be young, but he certainly isn’t stupid. He knows Romania is avoiding the question. He pouts. “But you show me that stuff all the time! You never let me watch you tell the future!”

Romania ruffles his hair. “Maybe when you’re older.”

Moldova can sense that the conversation is over. He pretends not to notice, not to understand, that Romania has an almost wistful look on his face. Romania keeps his hand over the pocket with the tarot cards.  
\---  
Moldova is at the physical age of six when Romania finally gives in and agrees to tell his future. They sit at the table, Moldova leaning so far over it that he’s practically lying on it. Romania sits across from him, a wary look in his eye that Moldova refuses to acknowledge. Fortune telling is fun, right? Just something silly.

Romania doesn’t seem to think so, though, and his confident smile slips ever so slightly when the first card is drawn.

When his older brother takes a moment too long to speak, Moldova speaks for him. “Wellll? What does it mean?”

“This is the Tower Card,” Romania speaks. He clears his throat, struggles to keep his smile up. “It means –” disaster, upheaval, a – “sudden change.”

“But what does that mean?” Moldova demands.

Romania doesn’t answer. His smile disappears at the next card. “This is the Three of Swords.” Painful separation, heartbreak, grief. “It, uh, means optimism.” When it’s reversed.  
\---  
Romania doesn’t wait for Moldova to speak as he draws the third and final card. His hands shake as he sees the first card. His eyes stare at it, willing it to change to another card. It doesn’t.

“The Death Card,” he says. Moldova’s eyes widen, as they should. He hides his own worry of the – change, transformation, transition – future of his younger brother and instead smiles widely. “It’s not as bad as it looks, I promise! It just means …” Lie, quick, lie! “Death to your … sorrow?” Pathetic.

Luckily, Moldova is young and doesn’t notice. He just shrugs and moves away from the table, his interest in tarot cards replaced with the need to move around, as is common in children his (physical) age.

“Well, it’s not like fortune telling is real, anyway,” Moldova says, because it’s not, because even if the reading scared Romania – he can tell, but he doesn’t understand why – his silly and annoying older brother is just being paranoid.

Romania, however, keeps looking at the three cards long after Moldova leaves.


End file.
